Sick Days In Stalag 13
by GirlGoneBad
Summary: My Idea of what happens when the whole camp is sick and Hogan has to keep things running... I wasn't sure about the rating so if its to high or low, just tell me, it is my first story...


AN: I am new here so be kind please. I am also not a native speaker so if I misspelled something just tell me.

Hogan's Heroes isn't mine and I don't intend to gain anything from it. I just had this idea when I was travelling.

Easy job really blow up the the tunnel and get back to the camp. If only Hogan wouldn't be so tired. He had been doing so much those last few days, he had stopped counting, when a day ended and a new one began.  
As soon as the explisives in the tunnel were set up, Hogan made his way back to camp all the time telling himself, top keep focused.

As soon as the colonel was back in the hut he started his rounds. For the last few days he had been on his legs constantly to care for his men. So far only thirty of his men had not been stuck down by the flu, or whatever it was. Hogan had send a message to London asking for medicine but so far he had gotten no reply. Once he was through with the men of his own barrack he went on to the others. On the compound he came across Wilson who looked just as tired as Hogan himself. "Any news Colonel?" "None so far Joe. As soon as I get it you'll be the first to know. By the way you look terrible." "You didn't have the time to look into the mirror lately did you?" Hogan only grinned "Nothing a good nights rest won't cure. Do me the favour and check Kinch when you are in number two, he looked as though he was getting sick as well." "Will do colonel." With that the two men parted. Hogan was just leaving Barack 13 on his way to his own one to get a bit of sleep when a Gestapo staff car came into the camp. Hogan made a quick bee line for his own Barack hoping he hadn't been seen. In his office he plugged in the coffee put and listened to Major Hochstetter telling Klink about the tunnel that had blown up last night.

"I wish to speak with your SPO Hogan." Hogan wasn't up for long term discussion so he walked through the Barack only to be stopped by Kinch. "No answer from London beside the usual we'll see what we can arrange and good show...hatchoo" Hogan looked at Wilson over Kinch's shoulder "You were right colonel." Hogan nodded at him "That's it Kinch off to bunk with you." "...but colonel..." "no but Kinch. Baker, you think you can take care of the radio? I need to speak with Klink, I'll take over from you than. Wilson, how many still standing?" "well colonel besides the three of us, there is Smith and Anderson from Barack five, LaHasa and Simmens from number nine, O'Hara from number one Olsen, Chelly, McDougall, Donovan, Finch, Potter, Ricardo, Meyers, Fredrickson, Johnson, Galotty and Valeroy." "great so basically one per Barack and a few to spare for missions... Oh well I better get to Klink, you get done and afterwards you rest Wilson, I don't need the doctor passing out from exhaustion." With that Hogan turned around and headed for the commandants office. He had to pull his jacket tighter around himself as it was as usual ice cold.

Upon entering the office all officers inside stopped talking "Commandant, I must insist on the new blankets and more wood for the stoves, only nineteen of my men aren't sick, we have all been running around all night taking care of them and I fear some of them will topple over from exhaustion or get sick as well." Hogan suddenly stopped as though only now noticing Hochstetter and the other two men and two soldiers. "oh terrible sorry I didn't know you had guests. Colonel Hogan SPO of Stalag 13." Hogan said paying the necessary military courtesy which was responded to by apparently a general and a major.  
"Hogan can't you see I'm busy." "Sorry commandant but it is getting colder each night and some of the guys have been throwing up their guts and it froze on the ground, I don't think it is too healthy beside even a healthy man can throw up from that, I spend half of last night trying to get rid of it, so gentlemen excuse me if I smell I didn't have the time to take a shower between all of this and better keep your distance, I don't know why I'm not sick yet from spending all of my time around sick people but never the less when do we get the wood?" The general looked startled at all of this and a little bit green. "I'm General Schröder and this is Major Kühn, Colonel Hogan what have you done last night?" Hogan sighed tired "basically trying to get the men in my Barack comfortable while making sure they threw up into the buckets but well in their condition they don't always manage and so I was moping the floors and held them upwards or downwards whatever was needed to make sure they didn't chock to death. It had been going like this for the last three nights. Why?" "no reason at all colonel." Hogan just nodded his head and turned back to Klink. "well commandant?" "I'll get back to you later Hogan." Hogan nodded his head, saluted and left. when he was back in barracks two he immediately called Baker up when Newkirk and Kinch both doubled over "You Kinch I Newkirk." he just said and threw an empty bucket at Baker who caught it and held it under Kinch's head with one hand while trying to keep him upright with the other. All the while Hogan was mirroring those actions with Newkirk. In that moment the door opened and Klink followed by the three Gestapo officers and two soldiers entered. The two majors looked slightly sick upon the scene in front of them while the general looked downright green around the nose. As soon as Newkirk was done Hogan took both buckets to get them out but stopped when he saw the arrivals "want to give us a hand gentlemen?" Hogan said raising the buckets, at this at least Major Kühn and the two soldiers had to leave. "I think it is oblivious, that Hogan is caring for his men and had been doing so last night as well, wouldn't you agree major?" The general said and with as much dignity as he could muster he turned around and left.

Hochstetter looked at Hogan "I know you have something to do with this tunnel Hogan and I will prove it." With that he turned around as well storming out of the Barack.  
Hogan looked at Klink and said grinning "terrible bedside manner that man. By the way what about the blankets?" "Hogaaaaaan" and with that he was out of the Barack. "Baker, get back on the line, tell them we can't do an other job as long as I am a nurse. We need the medicine asap. And if they do not give you any respond tell them to stay on, so I can have a few chosen words with them." "right colonel." With that Hogan made his way to clean the buckets. As soon as he was done he made his way to the mess hall to eat something, even though he wasn't overly hungry. He had just entered through the door when he noticed Potter and McDougall so after grabbing his plate he went to sit down beside them. "Colonel." Both said jumping to their feet and saluting. Hogan responded accordingly knowing these two were relatively new and not jet used to the way they handled things around here. "At ease boys. How its it in your barracks? I'll make my round later." The two men who really looked more like boys, relaxed slightly. "it is bad colonel, we had hoped to get some sleep but Wilson is in our Barack so even if we are not needed and manage to sleep for a moment, somebody comes in for the medic." Hogan notices, that Potter looked as tired as he himself felt. McDougall who was sitting next to himself on the other hand seemed to be very pale and barley touched his food at all and seemed to be swaying slightly even tough he was sitting down. Hogan put down his fork and placed his hand on the other man's forehead. "Potter, when you are finished get Wilson to your Barack ..." The colonel was interrupted by McDougall dropping to the side but he had expected that. Potter jumped from his chair and went around the table, where Hogan was just easing his friends to the ground. "McDougall can you hear me?" But the response was barely there. "alright Potter give me a hand here." The other boy just nodded his head and together they carried him to his barracks. "You stay here and take care of him I go and find Wilson." "yes sir and thank you." "don't thank me he's one of my men just like you and the rest of camp." With that Hogan left the Barack and went to look for Wilson.


End file.
